You Can Fly
by thesamaritan
Summary: Hiccup has just lost his father and is feeling really bad. Then Jack shows up to help him out and presents him with the option of returning to the Pole with him. Will Hiccup do it? See what happens inside. Peter Pan AU. HiJack
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone, this is my first story and I really hope that people enjoy it. This is actually based only partially on Peter Pan and is going to obviously be an AU. This will also be a HiJack fanfic because I am a hug fan of the pairing for various reasons. This story will by my version of the story. The darlings don't exist and neither do the mermaids. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters created by Disney or created by DreamWorks. The only things that belong to me are the ideas, a laptop, and my imagination. **

**WARNING: This story will contain eventual M rated scenes and if you don't enjoy that there will be warnings at the beginning of those chapters. There will also be use of mild cursing in this fic. Finally, if you don't like this sort of thing, then don't read it. **

**The characters are:**

**Peter Pan: Jack Frost**

**Tinkerbelle: Baby Tooth**

**Lost Boys: Aster, Sandy, Jamie (teen)**

**Captain Hook: North**

**Smeade (hook's assistant): Phil**

**Pirates: Yetis**

**The Indian princess: Tooth Fairy**

**Indian chief: Toothless**

**Indians: Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf, Belch, Thornado**

**The Jolly Roger (ship): The Sleigh**

**Neverland: The Pole**

**Crocodile: Dingle (the elf)**

''**= thoughts**

""**=speaking**

**So alone**

"Dad I need to tell you something important" Hiccup said over the phone. His father was driving back from the pub and wasn't speaking to clearly. It was snowing really badly outside and Hiccup wanted to get this off his back. "What is it son?" "Dad, I'm gay". The next thing Hiccup heard was his father screaming what, then the screech of tires and finally a loud noise on the other end. Then the line went dead. "Dad?, Dad?!, Dad !" He then went to the phone to call the police. Gobber picked up the phone " Hello, this is Gobber." "Gobber, I need your help now" "Hiccup!?, what is it. Is the house on fire or did someone break in again?" "No Gobber, it's my dad" Gobber's face remained the same. "What about Stoick?" For a few seconds all he heard on the other end was the sound of sobbing. "Hiccup, what happened?" Hiccup finally spoke "I told him I was gay, then I heard a what, then a crash, then the line went dead." Gobber's face instantly went pale. "All right Hiccup I'll be at your house in the plow in 10 minutes"

Hiccup:

'What could have happened to him? For all I know he could be out there freezing to death because I caused him to lose control.' I can't hold back anymore so I begin to sob uncontrollably. Then I hear the sound of someone knocking on the door. I run to the door and see Gobber standing there. I then go get my coat and we go looking for my dad.

It's been two hours and we still haven't found anything, 'Where is he?' Up ahead I see a car that could be him. I tell Gobber to stop and see if that's him.

Gobber:

I look closer at the truck and notice that yes it is indeed Stoick's. I then look inside and am terrified by the scene inside. A shard of ice is deeply embedded in Stoick's chest. I open the door using a crowbar from the truck. When I look at him I can tell that he died on impact. The shard hit his heart and he was covered in blood. I told hiccup to cover his eyes. I then carried my dead friend to the back of the plow and placed him on the table. He was dead and I now had the horrible task of telling hiccup this.

Hiccup:

I heard Gobber tell me to cover my eyes. 5 minutes later he returned to the cab with red eyes and a pale face. It was at that moment that I knew that was my father and that he was dead. I cried for what felt like hours as we drove back into town.

The next day there was a funeral ceremony where his body was put on his favorite fishing boat and it was sunk in a lake that he always loved to fish on. I went home and cried for 3 straight hours. "I'm the reason he is dead, because I told him I was gay now he is dead." I told myself. I cried myself to sleep that night and I whispered the name of a friend that I used to talk with when he visited at night. "Jack….please …..help me"

Jack Frost:

As I flew over Berk that night I decided to check in on Hiccup. After all, he was one of the best people I have ever met. Baby Tooth flew next to me. "Wanna go see Hiccup?" I heard her response in the form of chirps. I then when over to his window and saw that it was open, I went to the sill and sat there watching him sleep. I then heard him say "Jack….please …..help me" I instantly jumped from my place in the window to talk with him. I ruffled his hair to wake him up and saw a site that I never thought I would ever see. Hiccup had tears streaming from his eyes. "Hic, what's wrong?"

Hiccup:

I opened my eyes to see a welcome site. Jack was sitting next to me on my bed. "Oh, Jack I am so happy you're here." I then proceeded to tell him what had happened over the last few days, including the part about me being gay.

Jack:

As I listened to this heart wrenching story an idea appeared in my head. 'Why not take him back to the Pole'

"Hiccup, how would you like to come back to the Pole with me?"

**AN: I hope that was good. Please review if you want to see this continued. If there is enough of an interest then I will probably be posting again before the end of the year. Also Merry Christmas to everyone and Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for everyone that has followed and favorite my story so far. Also for anyone else that is wondering the death before the beginning was put in there by me not Disney. The rating of this story may change to M later in the story, if there is enough interest shown in it. Also I am going to ask that if you read this, please leave a review or comment so I can gauge how popular this is and so I know how well I am doing. **

**Smile in your Heart**

Hiccup:

"What? Really? Do you really mean that?" 'Well if he is just joking with me I am going to kill him.'

"Um, Jack… how am I going to get there? I can't fly like you can and last time I checked your little friend can't exactly carry me." It was then that I saw a smile that could rival a cat's come over his face. The last time I had seen that smile I had ended up with snow in my pants.

Two Years Earlier

"Jack, can you help me out here?" Hiccup said with a frown. He was trying to build a snowman and was too short to properly stack it. "Haha….is little Hiccup too short to reach the top?" Jack had this huge smirk on his face and laughed a little bit. "Yes I am." Hiccup said with a pout. 'I am so going to get him back for that.' When Jack looked over at his face he finally relented. "Alright, how about we make a snow boy too?" "Whatever, just help me with this." It took them the better part of an hour to create the snowman and Jack's snow boy. When they finished the snowman was tall, large and was given an icicle beard and a bald head of ice. "So what are we going to name it?" Jack said with a happy face. Hiccup tried to hold back a smirk and replied with. "Well I was thinking Old Man Winter or just Jack Frost for short." He then rolled over onto his back laughing at not only the joke but also Jack's face. That look of surprise then became a smirk of mischief. However, his laugh soon turned into a squeal of horror. One moment he was on the ground the next he was stuck in the middle part of the snow man. His arms were pinned to his sides and his head was sticking out the other side. "Jack, why did you do that?" "I didn't, the snow boy did. I guess he didn't like it when you called his buddy old." 'Time for a little revenge, winter style.' Jack then picked up the head of the snow boy and removed the carrot and rocks. Then he grabbed hold of hiccup's pants and stretched them to reveal his boxers. "Jack, what are you doing?" The next thing that hiccup felt was something very cold being put in his pants. 'That should do it' thought Jack. Jack then let go of hiccup's pants so the snow would stay in there until it was removed or melted. "Jack w-why did you p-put snow d-down my pants?" "That's what happens to people that call Jack Frost old." Jack then released Hiccup from his prison of snow and laughed while hiccup tried to get all of the snow out of his pants.

Present

Jack:

"You'll fly with me of course. I'll just have to carry you or you can try to hold on tight." 'I guess he thought that I could make him fly or something.' Hiccup whore this look of shock that soon transformed into his normal look.

Hiccup:

"Well okay, just no funny business, got it." I looked at him with my sternest face possible. "Alright, I won't do anything to you; just bring some of your clothes with you because I don't think you'll be back anytime soon." Jack said with a serious face or as serious as he could. I packed a small backpack with some clothes and some of my drawing supplies. "Alright, ready when you are." I then grabbed onto his shoulders and held on tightly. Once we left the window Jack started to go northward. After a few minutes Jack decided to have some fun with me. Next thing I know I am falling towards the ground. Then I am in Jack's arms and his is holding me bridal style. "You are such a Jackass. I thought you said you wouldn't do anything to me."

Jack:

"Yes, but you failed to state how long I couldn't do anything to you." I had known Hiccup would try something like that so I made sure that there was a loop hole for me to use. 'It feels so great to be able to hold him like this. What, no bad Jack. Besides I don't even know if he likes me that way.' "Just relax, we'll be there soon." Up ahead I saw the cave where the snow globe portals were. I dove down into and went through the open portal to the Pole.

Hiccup:

One minute I'm in a cave, the next I'm in a place that looks like it is straight out of a story. "Jack what is this place?" Jack then looked down at me and said "Hiccup Welcome to the Pole, Welcome Home." I finally had something that I could smile about and smile I did.

Jack:

I look down at hiccup to see that he looks just like a kid on a snow day. I was sure that he was happy and that made my smile grow and my heart beat a little faster. "Welcome Home Hiccup. Let's get to the Warren. I bet the guys are wondering where I've been all day." I then flew down towards the warren and I was already planning out how to introduce Hiccup to the others without him finding out that I was in love with him.

**AN: Alright everyone, please leave a review for me so I can decide whether I should stop or keep going. Please no flames because I am not a professional writer and am only doing this for the fun of it. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to Everyone. The time until the next update is completely dependent on how many reviews I get and on how much people want this to be continued. Please Visit my profile to vote on future stories. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the long wait but college classes have just started again and I have to take over 5 classes a day. So I will be continuing this story but my updates will be less often maybe weekly. I am very happy that at least some people have told me that they want this to be continued. Also if you see any major story line mistakes please tell me so they can be fixed. Also I will be attempting accents in this story. Also a map of the island will be pasted soon. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. **

**Also, in this version Sandy can speak.**

Meeting the Family

Jamie:

"Hey Aster have you seen Jack at all?" "Naw mate, he was gone when I woke up, you could always ask Sandy." "Good idea." I the n proceed to search the upper area of the warren before I began looking in the tunnels. The tunnels connected the entire island to the warren so we could get anywhere anytime. I finally found him near Moon point just staring out into the ocean and sky. "Hey Sandy have you seen Jack at all today." "Last time I saw him was this morning when he left for Berk." "Thanks man, when do you think that he will bring hiccup here. He's always talking about him in an admiring way. The kid might be fun to meet." Suddenly both Sandy and I were sucked into a hole in the ground. One minute we were at Moon Point and the Next we were at Polar Pond. "Seriously Aster, why did you have to do that to us, I hate it when you just suck us into the ground with one of your magical hole things." "What?, it's the fastest way of getting from one end of the island to the other and it's my form of revenge on you for when you sick your birds on me." "Fine, so why are we here?" Aster then points in the sky and I see an open portal with Jack flying through it. Something seems off about him. "Who is the person he is carrying?" "I don't know mate."

Jack:

I look down at the pond to see all the guys looking up at us with questioning looks. When I finally land I put hiccup on his feet and he almost instantly cowers next to me. Then the questions begin. "Hey Frostbite, where you been? You leave early this morning then you return with someone else." Jamie then gave me this look that was soon followed by a question. "Jack, who is this that you have brought with you?" I look around and see hiccup still cowering next to me. I look at his eyes and see something that hurt's my heart. Fear. He was afraid of the guys, no matter soon that will change. "Well this is Hiccup." I saw everyone's eyes widen dramatically. "So this is the kid that you have been telling us so much about?"

Hiccup:

I wonder what do they mean by that? "Jack, what did you tell them about me that they are surprised about?" I saw Jack's faced tint a faint pink after I asked him that. "Also, I would like to know the names of the people that you told about me." That seemed to get Jack out of his day dreaming state. "Oh yeah, well these are the lost boys that I told you about. This is Jamie." Jamie was wearing a long sleeved green and brown shirt and what appeared to be an old pair of jeans. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He smiled at me and said hello. "Hi." He looked to be maybe 19 and about 5'4" and had a high pitched voice that you would expect a ked to have. "This is Sandy." Sandy was wearing a tan shirt with some tan looking pants. They looked like maybe they were fur. He had blonde hair and he eyes almost looked golden. He waved at me and said "It's nice to finally meet you." That made me wonder how long Jack had been tell these guys about me. He was about 5'1", which is one inch shorter than me. He also had a slightly tenor voice that almost made you want to fall asleep. The last guy kept giving me this stern look that reminded me of Gobber. He was about 6 feet tall and was wearing all grey furred clothing. He even had grayish hair which had obviously been dyed to that shade. "And this is Aster or as I call him bunny" "Oi, frostbite if you keep calling me that then I may just have to use one of my tunnels on your boyfriend." After he finished Jack instantly flushed and looked away from me. " Jack what is he talking about." "Oh, so you didn't know then? Well this'll be fun." "Jack what is he talking about?" All I heard was a string of stutters. Aster then looked at me with a grin to rival a cheshire cat's. "Oh, he has always been talking about you in a very suggestive way mate. He would always tell us about how he thought some of your acts were so cute." Once he was done I looked at Jack with a flushed face. "Jack, why would you say that sort of stuff about me?" "Hiccup, w..well i..it's because I kinda like you." His entire face was red. "Oh. Why didn't you say anything when I told you I was gay?" Jack looked at me with a sheepish face. "Because I wasn't sure if you liked me that way or if you would be creeped out by me." I looked at him and saw that he was being truthful and that he was a little scared of what I might do next. Jack took a step closer to me and said " well now that this is all out, do you like me too?"

**AN: cliffhanger. Leave a review if you want the story to be continued. The more reviews received the sooner I am likely to update. Also there is likely to be a model of the island uploaded soon. Also the first 5 people to review, including guests, get to pick a part of the island to name after anything involved in the Rise of the Guardians movie. And also the first person to review gets to pick the name of North's ship. Please review and visit my profile to vote on the poll for new stories. The poll will be closing at the end of this month. So please vote and leave me a review. **


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello everyone, thank you to those that have been leaving me a review. Also, if you haven't already, please visit my profile and vote on my future stories poll. Most of the rest of this story will be told in third person.

Disclaimer: Again I only own the plot line, my laptop, and my imagination.

Northern Adventures

As soon as that question left Jack's mouth he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He was hoping that hiccup wouldn't just tell him to never talk to him ever again because he was a creep. After a few tense seconds he got his answer. Hiccup looked at Jack and said "Well, to be honest I am a little surprised that you resorted to spying on me. Honestly Jack, didn't you ever think that I liked you too?" It was at that moment that Jack's face lit up like the sun. "Really?! Wait, for how long?" Hiccup looked at him with a somewhat flushed face. "Well, I started to like you as more than a friend a week before you shoved that snow down my pants. I was going to tell you then, but after the incident I figured that you would only ever like me as a friend." Jack was immediately overjoyed at this news, and he embraced hiccup in a bear hug. "Jack, I do like you, but this is a lot to take in. I'm going to need some air for a while. Can we visit the place called Dragon Cove?" Jack then turned to the boys and said "If you three will excuse us me and my friend are going to go see some wildlife."

For as long as Jack had known hiccup, he knew that he liked dragons with a passion. When he would talk with the boy, he would tell him about the dragons in his home. Jack had taught their names to him. There was a Gronckle named Meatlug, a Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang, a Zippleback named Barf and another named Belch, and the last was named Toothless, he was a Night Furry and the leader of the Dragons. They all lived on Dragon Island and could often be found in Dragon cove. There was something that was very unique to their leader. Toothless was a dragon that could also morph into an anthropomorphic. This meant that he could transform into a human at will.

Jack then proceeded to lift hiccup back up bridal style to carry him to the cove. At first Hiccup began to protest but then he decided that this felt good, being carried by his new boyfriend made him feel safe, secure, and happy. As they touched down in the cove Hiccup noticed something in the shadows. "Toothless, come on, I know you're here. There's someone I want you to meet." Out of the shadows stepped a sleek black dragon. It then stood on its hind legs and began to morph. When everything was done there stood a boy that appeared to be maybe 17, had black hair, was dressed in mostly black clothing and where the arms were visible hiccup noticed patches of scales, and also had a tail and two sleek wings to match. "Jack. It's been a while; I was wondering when I would see the embodiment of fun again. So who is this that you have brought with you?" Jack looked at hiccup to see him staring at toothless with amazement and wonderment. "Toothless this is Hiccup. He is that guy that I told you about, the one that loves dragons." Toothless then looked at Hiccup with calculating eyes and stepped closer. As he did Hiccup began to feel scared. He was worried about what this man may do to him. When he was at armslength he reached out and shook hiccup's arm and said "Hi, my name is toothless. As you know I am a dragon and I would like to offer you something that no even Jack is allowed to do. Would you like to take a ride with me around the island?" Hiccup's jaw immediately dropped and he looked to jack to see that his expression was exactly the same. Next thing that happened was toothless transformed back into a dragon and motioned for hiccup to climb on. Jack looked down at him and over at toothless and said "Be safe and have fun. I'll be here." Toothless looked at him and said "don't worry we'll be back in a few minutes." After hiccup had finished mounting toothless he was instructed to hold onto his muscular neck by the dragon. After takeoff he let out a whoop of happiness. Toothless showed him where the Warren was, where dragon island was, where moon point was and they were just flying over an area known as North cove when something knocked Hiccup off his back. One minute hiccup was falling and the next he was in a big red sleigh. He looked around for toothless and noticed him attempting to catch up with the sleigh. Hiccup thought about jumping out but that option was soon gone as the sleigh entered a tunnel which sealed up after they entered. He got one last glimpse of Toothless' shocked expression before he was engulfed in darkness. When they finally stopped he was roughly picked up by a large white, furry creature and taken to a small room. He was then left there after the door was locked. Only a few minutes later a large figure stepped in and said "Vel, look vhat ve have here."

It only took toothless a few seconds to fly back to Jack. As soon as he landed and Jack noticed no hiccup he began to freak. "Toothless where is hiccup?" Toothless told him what had happened and finally said "Jack, North took him."

AN: Sorry for any grammar mistakes but this is my attempt at creating a new chapter when it's midnight. Please leave a review and vote on the poll on my profile.


End file.
